pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Save the Galaxy! Pretty Cure!
Save the Galaxy! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is space, teamwork, and friendship. Story Long Ago, 5 warriors were chosen to save the universe against Vega but when one of them betrays them killing all except one who was able to get away Vega was able to take over that part of the galaxy. Years Later, the daughter of the surviving cure, Emma Skystrike always dreams of going to space so when she finds her mother's old henshin device it sends her and her friends to space to become the new warriors of the galaxy under the tutelage of Prince Eclipse and trainers, Sol and Luna to save the universe. Main Characters Pretty Cures [[Emma Skystrike|'Emma Skystrike']]/Cure Tranquilty * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) A young lover of space who is the daughter of the original Cure Tranquility. She is happy go lucky, out going, hard working, and one heck of a archer. She been best friends with Tausa’afia since they were kids and somewhat of a friendly rivalry with Cassandra. In civilian form, she has lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Tranquilty, her hair turns light blue tying half up in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue. Her element is water and theme color is blue. Caterina 'Cate' Ryan/Cure Asteroid A smart mouthed and quickly annoyed girl who doesn't like her stuff touched but it only hides her true feelings of being lonely out in space. She is friends with Emma but does tend to get annoyed with her due to her antics but does truly care about her thinking of her as annoying younger sibling. In civilian form, she has short black hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Asteroid, TBA. Her element is ice and her theme color is yellow. Tausa’afia Maha'hi/Cure Cosmic A kind hearted and ultra loving girl who tends to ready to jump into the fray to save friends if their cornered. She is the cook of the team and tends to but heads with Sol since they both want to cook. In civilian form, she has long curly dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. As Cure Cosmic, TBA. Her element is light and her theme color is pink. Cassandra Lee/Cure Constellation A strong but very stubborn young woman who has a rivalry with Emma though has no idea how it came about she wasn't going to back down. She is the adopted daughter of ??? being the only one on the team with an actual parents aboard and a teammate. She will never abandon a teammate and will go back for anyone who is left behind. Satee/Cure Satalite A mysterious ghost like entity that only takes a physical form when in cure form. She doesn't remember her name and just called herself 'Satee'. She seems like smoke until you get a good look at her but in cure form, she has long purple hair tied in a curly ponytail and violet eyes. Her theme color is purple and her power is over gravity. Mascots Prince Eclipse He's technically a mascot. He is a bit rude and stuck up and always pushing the cures to do their hardest though secretly annoyed that he wasn't chosen to be a cure since his father was one. He constantly butts heads with Emma due to her being the only one who questions his ideas more than the rest of the team. Sol and Luna They are the secondary mascots of the series who like the new cures and are kind of the therapists of the group. Sol use to be the cook until Tausa’afia came along and the two tend to butt heads almost as much as Eclipse and Emma while Luna is the navigator/Healer/Engineer. Villains Eclipstion They are the villains of the series. Vega She is the leader of the Eclipstion. The Black Star Quartet: Sirius He is the first to attack the cures. Altair He's the second to attack. Capella She is the third to attack the cure. She is the nurse and healer of the four but isn't afraid to get her hands dirty hiding behind a kind and innocent smiles. Gammasi She is the fourth to attack the cures. Family Rhapsody and John Skystrike They are Emma's parents. John found the unconscious Rhapsody in a crater in the ground barely alive and nursed her back to health but she had barely any memories of what happened to her. Dante Ryan He is Cate's older brother who is in boot camp at the start of the series. ??? and ??? They are Tausa’afia's aunts who took her in when she was young. Jamison Lee He is Cassandra's father who works as a fire fighter. Episodes # An experience in outer space! Cure Tranquility is born!-When Emma and friends end up getting teleported to space when Emma finds her mother's old ring and dragged into becoming warriors to save the universe. # Well now what are we suppose to do? Cure Asteroid is Born!-While since Emma is chosen first Cate wonders what the rest of them are there for since she wants to go home to her family even blaming Emma for this mess but when a new ring is found it's time for the next cure to be found. # Food vs Food! Cure Cosmic is Born!-With supplies running short along with Tausa’afia and Sol at each other's throat with the food the team decides to stop at a trading depo which ends up with the duo becoming contestants on the galaxy's best food show the prize is a years worth of food and the next cure ring? # TBA # The Truth comes out!-When during cleaning, Emma notices a picture of the original team and points out that one of the old cures looks surprisingly like her mother which gains a new fight with Eclipse snapping she was a coward who left her post. # We need to bond!-When the others are surprised that they can't go home just yet they decide to learn more about the castle inhabitants. # TBA # TBA # It's up to me now!-After saving Prince Eclipse the two are separated from the team with Emma heavily injured, Prince Eclipse has to put his fighting and survival skills to protect them both until the team can find them. # TBA # TBA # Three Sick and one left to protect the castle! Oh boy!-When Tsausa'afia, Cate and Cassandra are sick with the flu leaving Emma the only healthy cure to protect their HQ. # TBA: When Emma is rescued by a cure named Satee after being captured. Trivia * This series is slightly based on Voltron Legendary Defenders. * This is the first fanseries of the Authoress to have a dead character fight without being revived.